I'll Never Let You Go
by winded.heart
Summary: Sasuke was a new transfer student. Upon meeting Sakura, he finds out about the abusive relationship she's in. Although warned from the beginning, he is drawn to her and can't stay away. Love comes at price, especially when someone isn't willing to let go.
1. New Beginnings

**Helllo! I've been deeply inspired to write this story. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Review with any thoughts or feedback. Thanks. :]**

* * *

><p>KEY<br>**Bold = text message  
><strong>_Italics = character thought_

* * *

><p>I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO<p>

* * *

><p><em>Summary: Sasuke was the new transfer student. Upon meeting Sakura, he finds out about the abusive relationship she's in. Although warned from the beginning, he is drawn to her and can't stay away. Love comes at price, especially when someone isn't willing to let go.<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<br>New Beginnings

"Hey teme, it's nice to finally see you're here." I nodded towards him, my hands stuffed into my pockets. Today was my first day here. Summer vacation just ended and I was the new transfer student at Konoha High. I was overly irritated that I was here. First of all it was too loud here. I could already feel a headache forming on the left side of my head. My parents decided that being in private school my whole life was a 'disadvantage' and that I needed to spend my last year of high school 'branching out'. I scoffed, scowling at the ground. There were many reasons why I tolerated private school. Luckily, I had some good friends here, Naruto being one of them. He was my best friend, not that I'd every tell him that. Neji was standing next to him, eating an apple while reading his text book. _Always studying. Can't blame him. I don't envy his parents._ Neji was also a good friend. We didn't hang out as much because of how strict his parents were about grades. I'm not talking about just straight A's here, I mean it's one of those '98%? Why couldn't you get a 100%'? The only reason why he was here was to protect his little sister, Hinata. She was standing to Neji's right, also reading a text book. She preferred public schools for whatever reason unbeknownst to me.

"Well hellooooo there. Naruto who's your friend?" I lazily trailed my eyes to the source of the voice. A girl with platinum blonde hair sported in a high pony tail gazed at me with a big smile. Her smile widened, showing perfectly straight and white teeth. I had to admit she was pretty…in a very high maintenance and shallow way. I did not like fake girls.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha. He just transferred here." Naruto said, rolling his eyes. Her manicured hand was suddenly right in front of me, waiting expectantly.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm Ino Yamanaka." I stared at her hand, before deciding that it wasn't worth the effort.

"Hn." Looking away, I noticed a group of girls whispering and giggling. They kept looking back at me. _This would be the main reason why an all boys private school was my preference. _Girls could be so annoying.

"Don't take it to heart Ino. We actually think he's gay…"Naruto whispered all too loudly. My eyes immediately set themselves into a fixated glare upon the dirty blonde boy. They all broke out into a laughter although I didn't find this amusing at all.

"Watch it, dobe."

"It's okay Sasuke. I'm taken anyways by the lovely guy walking down the hall." I didn't bother to turn and look. I just waited until a boy with brown hair walk to her side. He looked exactly how I felt. Like he absolutely detested being here.

"Yo." Was all he said. Ino giggled, grabbing his hand and kissing him on the cheek. I rolled my eyes, looking anywhere but at them.

"Shika, this is the new transfer student!" She seemed to be one of those girls that had to know everything that happened. A typical gossiping type of girl.

"What's up? I'm Shikamaru." He nodded at me, seeming bored already. Fine with me, he wasn't interesting to me either. I acknowledged him, before going to staring off into space.

"He doesn't talk much." She supplied, absently playing with a strand of hair.

"I wouldn't either if I was new Ino."

"Shika, you don't understand. He didn't even respond to me." She pouted. This girl was irritating to me. How conceited can you be?

"I'm not surprised. You're loud and obnoxious. I definitely wouldn't respond to you." He chuckled when her face turned red with anger. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly myself, not that they could hear.

"Coming from said boy who is in love with me!" She went to punch him but he caught her hand, pulling her into a hug.

"I do love you." And with that he kissed her. I wanted to gag.

"Alright, knock it off you too. I can only handle you both in doses." Naruto scowled. For once he was right about something.

"What's your first class, Sasuke?" Neji asked, placing his text book in his back pack. I took a second to think about it.

"English."

"Doesn't Sakura have English for first period?" Ino said. Something in her tone made me look up. They all looked a little guarded.

"Let's hope not." Neji scoffed, his hands in slight fists. _Who is Sakura?_ I looked over at Naruto. As if I reading my mind, he shook his head. Her name sounded familiar though. Naruto took out his phone before quickly sliding it back into his pocket. I nonchalantly took mine out, knowing that he sent me a text.

**Naruto U: Do you remember the girl I  
>told you about that had the crazy<br>boyfriend?  
>Received: 7:11 AM<strong>

**Me: Barely. Fill me in.  
>Sent: 7:12 AM<strong>

"Speak of the devil herself." I followed their line of sight to see a beautiful girl with gentle emerald eyes and long silky pink hair. Her skin was a creamy pale ivory, her cheeks rosy in color. It looked as though she didn't wear any make up, not that she needed any. She was naturally beautiful, unlike Ino. I inhaled deeply, watching her smile as she approached us.

"Hey guys." She said softly. Her tone may have been gentle, but it demanded respect at the same time. That wasn't easy to pull off, especially for a girl.

"Hey Sakura. How are you this morning?" Ino was very polite when she said this. I didn't understand the sudden change in the atmosphere. The air was thick with tension, almost suffocating.

"I'm good thank you." Her emerald eyes were suddenly on me, a little surprised. "Oh hi. I don't think we've met before. I'm Sakura." She said warmly, but she remained where she was. That's when I noticed that she was not standing alone.

"This is Sasuke. Sasuke this is Sakura and her boyfriend, Gaara." Naruto said, putting slight emphasis on the last name he said. Only I was able to pick up on that and the meaning behind it. I looked at the spiky red headed boy. He was tall and muscular, but not like a body builder. He was more slight then any of us. He was standing firmly on her side, his foam green eyes watching me. I immediately felt myself stiffen. I did not like the ways his eyes watched me. It would appear my appraisal of his girlfriend did not go unnoticed. _I don't know who the hell you think you are looking at me that way…_

"It's nice to meet you." Gaara said, holding a hand out. For some reason, I felt as though if I didn't shake his hand, it would cause a lot of trouble in some way or another.

"Hn." I said with a nod. His hand shake was hard, leaving a nasty red mark on mine. He overly did it, as if saying to watch myself, she's mine.

"Let's go Sakura. I don't want you late for class." She gave me an apologetic look, but behind that was something else. Something else I couldn't read.

"See you guys at lunch." She smiled, immediately following his commands. I turned to watch her walk away. Gaara peered back, his eyes narrowing. That was enough to piss me off.

"Shika, walk me to class?" She was suddenly very stiff. He nodded and held his hand out for hers and with that they were gone.

"Come, brother. We have Biology to get to." I stared at Naruto, wanting an explanation. Happiness should not fade so quickly because of two people.

"That was her. That's Sakura…it's better if you didn't get involved with her Sasuke. Trust me when I say that. You do not want to be on her boyfriend's bad side." _I somehow feel like I already am._ He was staring at the ground, his cerulean eyes sad.

"Hn. I'm curious, dobe." I wondered what happened. It has to be serious for Naruto to use my actual name.

"Curiosity killed the cat." He was utterly serious when he looked at me before turning sharply on his heel and walking to class. I peered in the direction Sakura walked in, realizing it was the same direction my English class. I took out my phone, checking the time. As I did so, it vibrated, signaling I had a message.

**Naruto U: I'm warning you. He's bad  
>news.<br>Received: 7:17 AM**

I walked into English class, seeing almost all the seats taken. The teacher introduced me to the class, the girls giggled and the guys looked as though they could care less. Bright pink hair stood out in the back.

"Now, seeing as the only open seat is next to Sakura, why don't you sit next to her? Sakura, raise your hand please." She did as told and I automatically starting walking back. When I sat down, she smiled at me with that gentle smile of hers.

"Hello again." I nodded in her direction, discreetly letting my eyes drift to the front. She placed her hands in her lap, tugging at her sleeves. It seemed odd to be wearing long sleeves in September. It was still pretty warm outside seeing as summer was only just beginning to retreat.

"Class, we're going to start with a writing exercise. Please take out a piece of paper and a pencil." As she went to grab her notebook, she accidentally knocked her pencil off her desk.

"Oops." When she bent over to retrieve it, her shirt rose up. What I saw sickened me. Ugly purple and yellow bruises wrapped around her back and side. As she rose back up, her face slightly flushed, I turned my attention back to the front of the room.

_He beats her…_

* * *

><p><strong>That was the first chapter. This is going to be one of those mature intense stories. The rating is T for teen because I feel as though what a teenager can handle reading is fairly different from back then. But if I feel the need to change the rating due to graphic scenes in future chapters I will. Please give me feedback as to if this is a good storyline to go with. :] Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks so much for the reviews! It made my day! I also wanted to apologize for how it was written. I didn't proof it because I was so excited writing it. I posted it immediately after typing it. This one is much better. I didn't mean to take forever to update, college is a pain. Finally done the semester. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2  
>Stay Away<p>

My knuckles were white; the tendons sticking out like a sore thumb. I tried to calm myself by counting backwards from 100. _This is ridiculous. This is not my business...It could be anyone doing it to her. _But who was I kidding. It was clear from the way he didn't want anyone getting close to her; the way his eyes told me to stay away. Not to mention the 'warning' that Naruto gave me. _Tch, I'm not afraid of him. _I glanced over at the pink haired beauty. She was writing her name on her paper. _Naruto's probably right…I don't even know you. _If she wanted help she'd have asked for it. She's just one of those girls who think the guy will change eventually. Well have fun with that.

All throughout class we would casually glance at each other. And each time he glanced at me, my heart would beat just a little bit faster than it should. I sighed inwardly to myself. _Please stop looking at me. Please don't try to be my friend. _Although as time ticked by and he didn't say anything to me, I was pretty disappointed. He seemed like a mysterious guy, although a little rude and stuck up. But he intrigued me. The fact that I was even interested at all was dangerous. _Gaara…_ A lot of people didn't realize who he really was. He always put on a show- he was the good doting boyfriend and I was the center of his world. But behind closed doors, it wasn't like that at all. Behind closed doors, he needed to be waited on hand and foot. He was to always be obeyed. As long as I was a good girlfriend, I would not get hurt. I glanced over at Sasuke, whose deep dark eyes were looking curiously at me. _A good girlfriend isn't attracted to other guys._ I glanced away, feeling my heart beat race. _A good girlfriend doesn't get caught up in looking at another boy she just met, no matter what. _I slid my phone out, wanting to see what time it was. I noticed I had a text from Gaara.

**Gaara: Sta**y **away from that new boy.  
>Received: 7:34 AM<strong>

**Me: I didn't even notice him babe. I  
>only have eyes for you. 3<br>Sent: 7:42 AM**

I had to act my part. It was the only way to get through this. I only had a little bit longer to go; Only a few months. I am strong….I can do this.

When she took out her phone, she sighed. I saw the way her hands trembled slightly, saw the color drain from her face. _I wonder what she read…_ I tried to look at her phone but it was too far underneath the desk for me to be able to read it. I gave up, turning my attention back to the front of the room. This class seemed to drag on forever. Once it was finally over I quickly put my things away, ready to head out. I didn't even get to take a step before a soft hand touched my forearm, stopping me.

"Hey, how did you like your first class?" I turned to look at her, surprised. I wasn't expecting her to approach me.

"Hn…it was alright." She was smiling gently at me again and I couldn't deny how my heart quickened just a bit.

"Well, if you ever need any help, just let me know okay?" I watched something in her face change right after she said that, as if she regretted it.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." With that I turned away. Not that I was able to go anywhere. The red headed devil was blocking me. _Great._

"Hello." His voice was an emotionless monotone. The way he studied me made something click. He was dangerous; it was plain on his face.

"Hn." Scowling, I looked at him directly. His eyes seemed to read 'problem? Go ahead and open your mouth. Try me.'

"Its impolite to ignore a greeting, especially when you're new." He took a step around me, walking to Sakura. I turned my head slightly, enough to where I could watch. His arm snaked possessively around her waist. I decided against speaking out, there would be no point. And this definitely wasn't worth it. So I just walked away.

"What did I say?" He whispered into my ear. His voice was rough and smooth all at once, menacingly gentle. I knew what to expect later. Cringing would only make it worse. I silently gulped down my rising fear, placing a soft hand on the side of his face; anything to make this better.

"He's new Gaara. It would be impolite of me to not offer him help in case he needs it. I'm apart of student council. I don't want that to affect me negatively." He stared at me a long time before sighing and pulling me into him tighter. Enough to where I had slight difficulty breathing.

"Remember who you belong to. Remember what I'll do if you leave." He said into my neck, kissing me softly. I shivered, but not from pleasure. No pleasure could come from him.

"I only want to be with you Gaara. There will never be anyone else." My voice was automatic, my eyes glazed over. They were words that were hollow from their empty meaning. The only good thing was that it soothed him and his temper. And that's all I could do. I needed him calm to stay alive.

The next few weeks passed without event. Sasuke continued to ignore me basically, as if my presence meant nothing to him. I continued to care even though I shouldn't have. And Gaara…well he was Gaara. I followed his every order and move, making sure that he was happy above all else. That is until today.

"Okay class, I've got a new project for you all. We've spent the past few weeks learning how to express our emotions and write creatively. For this project, we're going to evaluate our creative writing skills and expression through these journals." She held up a marble composition book. "I'm going to pair you up with partners as you're going to take a journey and get to know yourself- a journey that you should never take alone." She paused, smiling. I knew what this meant.

"No…" A random guy said.

"Oh yes. It's time for the marriage project."

Everything in me went cold. All warmth in my body flowed directly out; leaving a smoldering despair in my heart. This could not be happening. _Gaara might literally kill me if he finds out I have to be with another guy._


End file.
